


[Art] Dressing Draco: The Joggers Project

by overtheroof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Joggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtheroof/pseuds/overtheroof
Summary: Draco Malfoy has never worn anything but loose, flowing robes. One day, Harry Potter convinces him to try on joggers and a t-shirt.Draco is not impressed.





	[Art] Dressing Draco: The Joggers Project

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork is part of the [Cocks & Joggers Mini Fest 2017](https://cocksandjoggers.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Thank you to [LLAP115](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115%20) and [carpemermaid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid%20) for helping me create my first piece of fan art!


End file.
